In Her Eyes
by xXx Fantasy xXx
Summary: Riko, a manga fanatic from our world, is dragged to the naruto world by Itachi who then randomly appears/disappears just to torture her it seems. What secrets are Itachi hiding about the past Riko can't remember? And why is he always hanging around her?


**A/N: So, in any case, I've been inspired to write a story about a real-world girl who's randomly sucked into the Naruto world, thanks to my friend Hikari1994, I just had some good ideas and I figure, hey why not? So…enjoy. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay, so is everyone here? ****Kiba? Deidara? Kakashi? Itachi? Naruto?**

**Kiba : Um, yeah, we're all here, but why only us ?**

**Me: BECAUUUSE…you guys are my favorite characters. Duh.**

**Deidara: Hey, awesome, I'm a favorite!**

**Naruto: Yeah!**

**Deidara: Whoot!**

**Naruto: Double whoot!**

**Deidara: Hey, I said whoot first!**

**Naruto: Well, I said…!**

**Me: Okay, while Naruto and Deidara bond…**

**Deidara and Naruto: What?**

**Me: Let's do the disclaimer. [points to Itachi] Itachi. Take it away.**

**Itachi: …fine. She does not own Naruto. [starts walking away]**

**Me: NO! THAT WAS PATHETIC! IDIOT! [punches Itachi out of existence]**

**Kakashi: Beautiful. [starts clapping] That was good punch. So, anyway, what should we call you?**

**Me: Call me…Riko. [smiles and walks away, leaving four confused ninjas behind her]**

Chapter 1

She couldn't believe it.

"No way! I can't die like this!"

She had lost again.

"Screw this! Screw this and you and your family, and.."

"Please, miss! The store is already closed! Can you please leave!"

Riko turned to the desperate store manager, who was standing behind her, shaking out of fear after several attempts to force her out of his video game store that ended up failing due to Riko's blunt stubbornness, sharp tongue, and unforgiving kicks.

She sighed. "Okay, okay, I'm going." She threw down the game controller and glared viciously at the game screen one last time. "Damn you, stupid Naruto game!" As she was walking out, she yelled, "It's rigged, it's rigged, I tell you!"

Only a few seconds had passed before she suddenly reappeared at the entrance to the store, startling the manager and his employees. She smiled brightly and said, "I almost forgot. Thank you!" Then she ran off again.

She began the long walk home from the mall, whistling the tunes to the Naruto theme songs in order from the very beginning. When she was finished, she smiled to herself and at several of the people passing by her, just for the heck of it. Despite having lost that game again, she was in a good mood.

A very good mood.

She skipped. She jumped. She pumped her hands up in the air triumphantly. She didn't care if people saw her.

After all, it was her birthday tomorrow. Her sixteenth birthday.

_I wonder what Mom and Dad are gonna get me,_ she thought, her mind whirling frantically with excitement. _Oh, oh, oh! Maybe another Naruto game? Or maybe they'll pay for me to go to Odecon! That would be amazing! _She finally reached her house. Pausing for a second, she stared at the brick residence that had been her home since she'd moved from Florida when she was eight. Half her life. As of the next day, that is.

She reached for the doorknob, turned it, and pushed at the door to get in. The door swung open too easily, which surprised her. She fell onto the hardwood floor inside her house, quickly jumping up as soon as she realized that she had fallen. Crouched in a defensive position, she looked warily from side-to-side to make sure no one had seen her fall.

Someone had.

"Welcome home, Riko," a cold, low voice hissed. The sound of the voice wound like a slippery snake around her throat, making her unable to speak. This was not someone she knew.

From her many years of watching Naruto, she had gotten into the habit of not looking people she didn't know in the eyes. Even now, she wouldn't look the stranger in the eyes. She closed her own tightly.

_Of course, it's not a ninja_, she thought, fear prickling underneath her skin. _Right? _

She didn't want to. She knew she shouldn't. But she just had to.

Opening her eyes slowly, Riko turned to face the man, who had already slammed the front door shut.

_I have to know…_

She looked him in the eyes.

His crimson red eyes.

Red with black.

Where had she seen those before? Oh, right.

She pulled her gaze away from the red eyes of the man who stood before her and instead stared intently at the front door. Somehow, she had managed to stay out of his trap. She had managed to avoid his technique, the Mangekyou Sharingan.

So this was Itachi, right?

Or Sasuke?

_No, Itachi, _Riko thought, nodding her head to herself. _Definitely Itachi. Which means…Sasuke hasn't killed him yet. _

Suddenly, the image of the front door was distorted. Riko's eyes opened wide, surprised. What was going on? She felt dizzy…

She had to get out of there.

With shaky legs, she stood up and sprinted for what should have been the door, reaching for the handle, which was, oddly enough, still intact and undistorted. However, she found herself slamming into an invisible wall just before the door and falling back onto the ground.

_You can't escape…_

Determined, Riko stood up again and glanced around. Itachi – she was sure it was him – was not there anymore. But she had heard his voice.

"Hey! You! Ita – whoever you are!" She stumbled over her words a bit. "What do you want with me?"

That was the biggest question, she decided. What did he want? What could he possibly want with a girl like her who had never met him, never fought him, and never even had ninja training?

_You can't hide…_

"Hide what?" Riko yelled, frustration evident in her tone. "What could I possibly be hiding from you?"

_Fear…_

Riko took a step back, her eyes wide. "I-I don't care…I'm not…"

_You can't hide it…_

Riko hung her head a bit, letting her hair cover her face. Suddenly, she began laughing darkly. "Oh, now you've done it. Now I'm pissed." She swung her hair back and held her fists up in font her. Her green eyes burned fiercely. "JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT, YOU IDIOTIC, PSYCHO, RETARDED _PEDOFILE_!"

She saw the distorted image of her house go back to normal for a split second. Knowing she may have surprised him just a bit, she kept yelling.

"I have a birthday tomorrow you know! What, you wanna ruin that, too? Just like you ruined Sasuke's life…" She threw a hand over her mouth just as she saw her house return to normal for a split second again. _Should I keep it a secret that I know about him and the rest of the Naruto world?_

Suddenly, Itachi's form appeared only inches in front of her.

She sighed. _Too late._

"How do you know about Sasuke?" he asked, his voice low and deep.

Riko didn't answer right away. She couldn't decide. Was she going to die anyway, whether she told the truth or not? Probably. Knowing that, she decided to play a little bit.

She shrugged. "Lucky guess?"

Suddenly, she felt a painful squeezing in her stomach. She gasped and fell to ground, clutching her stomach. She moaned once, loudly, and then bit her lip to prevent herself from making anymore noises.

"I said," she heard Itachi mutter just. "How do you know?"

The pain went away and she gasped for air as she sat up, still clutching her stomach.

"And_ I_ said," Riko replied, panting, staring Itachi straight in the eyes. "Lucky guess."

_No way am I going to tell this bastard anything_, she vowed to herself. She could feel some sort of fire burning deep within her. Somehow, this fire gave her the power and the strength to fight back.

Itachi didn't say anything in reply. She briefly wondered if he could see through her lie. However, he only disappeared again.

Riko moaned loudly, this time out of frustration. "What _now_?"

All of a sudden, the image of her house entirely disappeared. She swiveled her head side to side only to be faced with pitch black darkness on all sides and even below her. Frantically, she spun around, searching for something – anything – that could be seen.

After what seemed like hours, small points of light like stars in the night sky appeared one by one, becoming larger and larger as they came closer. Riko blinked out of amazement. Eventually, she realized that the points of light were, in fact, not just points; they were two-dimensional squares, much like television screens, each playing its own small animated clip of an event.

Riko squinted. All of the clips had something in common. There was a small blue-haired baby in all of them. Though she looked like a newborn in some clips and a toddler in others, Riko could tell that it was the same baby in all of them.

Why was she watching this? Was there something important that she should be looking for? She squinted again, concentrating hard on each of the clips, struggling to find a clue.

_What do you see?_

Riko jumped at the voice, this time louder and more demanding than before. She composed herself and crossed her arms indignantly.

"Just some little kid with blue hair and green eyes," Riko replied, annoyed.

_I see…_

Riko's eyes flared. "Well I DON'T see! Look, I don't know what you want me to be looking for, but it's pointless! I'm not who you want! Why would you want someone like…like me?"

Itachi didn't answer. Riko blew a strand of hair out of her face and sighed again. This was confusing her. What did he want? What was she supposed to see?

The clips abruptly disappeared, along with whatever force had been acting as the ground beneath Riko. She yelped once, quick and loud, and then closed her eyes and bit her lip as she fell. She felt the air whoosh out her lungs as she landed roughly – though not as rough as she expected – on something hard. Her eyes flew open with surprise. Someone's arm wrapped around her waist.

She didn't struggled, but instead reviewed the situation. She was now back in her home in the exact spot she had been standing in previously. She had landed on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi was now carrying her. His arm was tightly wound around her waist to prevent her from escaping.

"…I guess not."

Riko, surprised at the slight desperation in Itachi's tone, tried to worm her way out of Itachi's grasp so she could see his face. "You guess not, what? What don't you guess? Did I do something wrong? And WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CARRYING ME?" She accented this point by kicking wildly, hoping she would hit him in the spot that hurt the most. However, he only needed to grab her ankles with one hand to stop her.

Riko relaxed, giving up the struggled. "Okay," she said, calmly, slowly. "What is it you want? And where are we going?"

Itachi didn't answer for a second. Then, finally, he said, "I'm taking you with me."

"Wait, what are you…?"

Something cold and firm hit her on the head, hard. She felt dizzy and her vision blurred.

Before she went under, she mumbled, "Damn you. I hate you…"

Then she was out.

**Herehave...#(^w^)#...twowaffles**

Her eyes flew open. It was dark. Obviously nighttime. But something seemed odd…

She sat up abruptly, then flinched and rubbed her head.

"Ow, that hurts," she said to herself, flinching again as she poked the bruise on top of her head. For a minute, she wondered where she had gotten the small injury, but then remembered the red-eyed freak that ever-so-rudely barged into her home and taken her to…

She looked around. He'd taken her to _this place_…wherever this place was. Wait.

She concentrated more on her surroundings. Instead of the dull colors and intricate details of her normal world, she saw bright colors and just the essential details. Instead of many colors that would generally make up the coloring of one object, there was a very monochromatic color scheme for each object.

Basically, she felt as if she had just stepped into of a colored comic book. Or a manga book.

Naruto!

Suddenly, she understood. Itachi said that he would take her with him, and that meant back to where he came from. This world. Naruto's world.

Riko laid back down again and groaned loudly. As she did, she noticed a small flash of light come from somewhere on the horizon that signaled the start of a new day. Had she been unconscious for that long? She wasn't sure. But she did know one thing. It was the morning of May 10.

She turned her head to the side and drew sixteen lines in the dirt next to her with a thin twig she'd found lying beside her head.

"Plus one for good luck," she muttered, drawing another slightly longer line beside the last of the sixteen lines.

_Well, Riko_, she thought, resigned. _This is it. _She blew hard at the seventeen lines she had drawn, acting as if they were candles.

_Happy fucking sixteenth birthday…_

******Herehave...#(^w^)#...twowaffles**

Itachi walked quietly through the secret entrance of the Akatsuki's encampment and into the pitch black darkness within.

"How did it go, Itachi?" a voice teased, playfully.

"Fine," Itachi replied, but he said nothing more. No need to fuel the fire that was Deidara.

The long-haired blonde laughed gleefully and then lit a torch, showing his face to Itachi. "Where's the girl, then?"

"Here."

Deidara looked around, still smiling. "Yeah, I can see that."

"No, I mean here, in this world."

"Oh," Deidara said as Itachi began walking away. "I see how it is. Let her get stronger first? Fight with those damn Leaf ninja? See how she turns out?" He paused when he saw Itachi stop walking. "What's your plan, Chi-chi?"

Itachi turned his head around to face the smiling Deidara and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. He spoke slowly. "First of all, _don't_ call me Chi-chi."

"Aw, but Chi-chi…"

"You're _not_ part of my family," Itachi continued, ignoring his companion.

Deidara smirked. "And you still have a family?"

Itachi's eyes flared slightly, but he said no more on the subject. After a small silence he continued again. "Second of all, I do have a plan. And it'd be best of you butt out of it."

"Oh, so you can just go and tell Gill Boy over there and leave me out again? I don't think so. And yes, I did call Kisame Gill Boy."

"He won't like to hear that," Itachi said, deactivating his Sharingan.

"I'll take my chances," Deidara replied, grinning childishly again.

Itachi nodded slowly and proceeded to walk down the hall. As he did, he lit up the torches on the walls. Deidara sat down on the floor in front of the entrance and put his chin in his hands. Suddenly, he shouted to Itachi, "Tell Signior Sashimi I said hi! And he better get his ass over here soon to take over watch duty or else I'll just leave. I don't do overtime."

Itachi stopped again and turned around. "And if someone were to come when neither of you were here?"

"See if I care."

Itachi smiled slightly. "Of course. I'll pass along the message."

As Itachi disappeared down the hallway, Deidara sighed. _I got three more minutes of this crap before I get to leave_, he thought. Then he smiled to himself. _Ah, Chi-chi, I think you're losing your touch. There's some emotion there, I can tell, and it's not hatred. But emotion towards who? Makes me wonder…_

******Herehave...#(^w^)#...twowaffles**

"Aaaghhh! What's this? What the hell am I wearing? I wasn't wearing this back at my house! I swear, Itachi, if this was you, I am SOOOO going to punch you out of existence, you lousy, unfeeling, slimy, disgusting, UGLY piece of BIRD SHIT!"

Riko's first experience in the Naruto world. Violation of her privacy by an S-rank criminal. Or, in her book, sexual harassment.

"I HATE YOU, ITACHI!"

* * *

**A/N: Um…R&R? Well, if you're reading this than you probably already read it. Just review please! Pretty please!**

**Hope you liked it. ^.^**


End file.
